


Further Study

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Physical pleasure was always just that.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Sephiroth
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Further Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> May 17, 2007. "a feather"
> 
> Also for Ket. ^_^

Ansem smiled when he spotted it - a lone black feather, perfectly shaped and missing only one vital thing: its owner.

Truthfully, the lord of the castle hadn't expected his guest to stay for breakfast, but vanishing in the middle of the night was a bit off-putting, unless he had indeed been summoned suddenly elsewhere. Either way, Ansem thought that Sephiroth would be back. They were alike in that way - if something seemed beneficial, well, it required further study.

Sephiroth seemed to like the vast castle library and Ansem quite liked the feel of Sephiroth's body writhing beneath his. The man himself was a little hard to figure out, but physical pleasure was always just that - pleasure.

Putting the feather on a dresser that hadn't been used in nearly a decade, Ansem left the room and closed the door behind him. It wouldn't be the last time, he knew, and until opportunity presented itself, he had his own plans to attend to.


End file.
